


Baking

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie comes home to something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 mini_fest at LJ. This was 159, Baking, flour covered skin, sex, or just really heavy snogging.

Charlie's stomach grumbled when he walked in the door. He set his bag by the door, under his cloak, and followed his nose to the kitchen. He smiled as he took in the scene. Various baked goods were scattered over the counters and the sink was full of bowls, measuring cups, and other items. The radio was playing some pop hit and Draco's hips were dancing the beat.

Charlie crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Baking?"

Draco jumped, scattering flour and other baking items everywhere. "Charlie! You gave me a fright."

Charlie chuckled and crossed the room. He ran a finger through a streak of flour on Draco's cheek and looked his lover up and down--taking in the yellow apron. "So?"

Draco lifted his chin stubbornly. "I've been baking with your mum to improve my skills and she's loaned me a book to use." He cleared his throat. "I'm hoping to give these as gifts this year. It's cheaper than...well." He blushed and looked away.

Charlie's heart sank, just a little. He looked around the now messy kitchen and decided that he could, at least, help. "Well, let's clean this up. Then maybe I can help?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and his lips twisted up as he thought. "How well can you make icing? I'm going to have a few dozen sugar biscuits that will need it if you can manage."

"Years of frosting biscuits with my mum have never left me. Just give me a bowl and let me know where you've hidden the sugar."

Draco sighed. "Let's clean up first. Can't bake in a messy kitchen."

~~~

Charlie let out a breath as he frosted the last snowflake. "Three dozen, did you say?"

"I didn't," Draco said. "I just said a few dozen."

"I don't recall that ten dozen were just a few," Charlie remarked. He put the bag of icing down in the sink for cleaning and turned, wiping his hands on a dish towel. Draco had just put the last of the desert breads on a rack to cool, but even from behind, Charlie knew his lover was still covered in flour. Might even be a bit of sugar and milk, now, too.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him in close. "This was brilliant, you know."

Draco hummed. "Brilliant, you say?"

"Everyone loves baked goods," Charlie said. He kissed Draco's neck and got a heavy whiff of sugar. "They'll love it."

"Good," Draco said. He turned in Charlie's arms and kissed him. "Thank you for helping."

Charlie smirked. "Does this mean you'll put both of our names on these?" 

"Oh, no!" Draco said, drawing away. "You're not doing that to me again! I know how awful you are at getting gifts, but you are still on your own."

Charlie pouted. "Please?"

Draco considered Charlie for a long moment and then slowly smirked. "Well, maybe if you work for it."

"Oh, yeah?" Charlie's body was definitely up for that.

Draco licked his lips. "Really hard. Up for it?"

Charlie chuckled. "Always."


End file.
